


After

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Prompt 1: "After"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	After

"When are we going to do it?" I asked, crouching beside Lane behind the concrete median. The rebellion had been using them as makeshift bunkers since the start of all this. 

"After." 

"After what?" 

Lane looked back, his dark eyes meeting mine, light with mischief. "You'll see." 

It was hard not to fall all the more in love with those eyes, with that look. My hands shook and he reached over, wove our fingers together. 

"I need you to stay with me, Robbie. I need you...for this." 

"I never wanted to hurt anybody." My nerves made it hard for me to control my powers, and little arcs of lightning leapt between my fingers. 

"None of us want to hurt anybody.  _ They _ give us no choice." 

The vitriol in his voice made my heart thump double time, anxiety clawing at my lungs. Lane could see it though, and he turned fully back to me, cupping my face, brushing his thumb over my cheek. It felt good, too good probably, considering what we were about to do. But it distracted me for the moment, my heart slowing its rabbiting beat as he slipped his lips over mine.

"You don't have to do it, you know. You back out now, I won't think any less of you." Lane looked sincere, and I could almost believe him, except we'd both been there when the bomb had taken out half our base. When we'd lost Jessica and Tarin and Johan. 

_ "I'd _ think less of me." 

A jet flew overhead, sending my heart rate skyrocketing again even though Lane's protective shield meant we couldn't be seen, not even with heat sensors. 

"Now?" 

"Not quite yet," Lane murmured, his fingers still warm on my cheek. 

I sat there, breathing with him, his lips mere inches from mine. He could have had his pick of people in this mission, his power unique enough to let him wield influence. Why he'd chosen someone with the most basic bitch lightning power still mystified me.

And I'd never been known for being able to keep my mouth shut. "Why me?" 

Lane's lips quirked up in a smirk. "Because you're the hottest guy I've ever kissed, so I'm going to keep doing it as long as you're amenable." 

I snorted, shaking my head at him trying to relieve the tension. "Why me, for this mission? You could've grabbed someone with more combat experience, or someone you...aren't so personally connected to." 

His face settled into serious lines that others rarely ever saw. I'd had the privilege of seeing Lane remove his mask more times than I could count, though. "Also...maybe it's selfish of me, but I don't want anyone else to have the job of protecting you. I can keep you safe. I can't do that if you're off in a different part of the city doing some damn thing someone else ordered you to do." 

I give him a small smile. "So instead you bring me to the center of the action." 

"Like I said." He squeezed my fingers. "I can keep you safe this way. Out of my sight, I can't do anything." 

"Lane," I whispered, my heart effectively in his hands. "I-" 

A loud explosion rocked the concrete barrier, and Lane met my eyes again. "Are you ready for 'after'?" 

I licked my lips, then did the only thing I could and gave him a weak smile. "I'm ready." 

He took a moment with his eyes closed, and I knew he was checking his shield for any holes around us before pulling me to my feet.

"Then let's go end this."

He pulled me forward and I followed, like I've always followed Lane, to the ends of the Earth if need be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. FFC- 28 days, 28 pairings, trying for 200 words at least. I'm attempting again to have all my pairings be original.


End file.
